Alice in Wonderland characters
Alice Alice is the title character of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its sequel Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. *''Sesame Street'': Alice was once interviewed by Kermit the Frog as part of a Sesame Street News Flash segment. When Kermit first introduces her, she is so tiny that she could hardly be seen. Upon drinking from a water bottle labeled "Drink Me", she becomes as tall as Kermit. Alice then ventures to drink some more and gets even bigger. Finally, she finishes off the bottle and grows so huge that all that is seen of her is her red and white striped stocking. *''The Muppet Show'': In a fifth season episode of The Muppet Show, Brooke Shields stars as Alice in the Muppets' production of Alice in Wonderland, while Miss Piggy (scheduled to play the Queen of Hearts) is hoping to take over as Alice. *''Muppet Babies'': Baby Piggy appears as Alice in the 1990 Muppet Babies Storybook Calendar. *''Alice in Wonderland'': Tina Majorino played Alice in the Creature Shop TV movie Alice in Wonderland. *''Dreamchild'': Coral Browne and Amelia Shankley potrayed Alice Liddell-Hargreaves, the inspiration for Carroll's fictional Alice character, in the film Dreamchild. *''Abby in Wonderland'': Abby Cadabby takes the place of the Alice character in the 2008 production Abby in Wonderland. Image:SSNews.Alice--VisibleFace.jpg| Fran Brill Image:TMSBrooke.jpeg| Brooke Shields Image:Babypiggy-photoalice.jpg| Baby Piggy Image:Tinamajorino.jpg| Tina Majorino The White Rabbit Alice follows '''The White Rabbit' down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. Alice encounters him again when he mistakes her for his housemaid Mary Ann and she becomes trapped in his house after growing too large. The Rabbit shows up again in the last few chapters, as a herald-like servant of the King and Queen of Hearts. *''The Muppet Show'': The White Rabbit appeared in The Muppet Show episode 506 . Somewhat more aggressive than most versions of the character, the White Rabbit at one point bodily threatents Kermit. He is featured prominently throughout the episode, participating in the When You're Smiling Medley, later playing the usher in the courtroom scene. In Sesame Street Episode 4081 during "Music of the Street," the puppet was recycled, but with a different outfit with glasses on and his ears were bend downward. The puppet can also be seen at the wedding in The Muppets Take Manhattan. The puppet was used years later, as the Easter Bunny in an episode of Donna's Day. *''Alice in Wonderland'': The White Rabbit appeared in the 1999 Creature Shop TV movie Alice in Wonderland. As in the original Carroll book, the rabbit is perpetually concerned about running late, mistakes Alice for his maid, and functions as clerk of the court for the Knave's trial.The White Rabbit is a full-bodied character, with rather twitchy body movements, suggestive of a clockwork figure. According to a pop-up book which leads to the rabbit's house, his full name in this version is Frederick Rabbit. *''Abby in Wonderland'': Elmo appears as the Red Rabbit in the 2008 production Abby in Wonderland. Image:whiterabbit.jpg| Steve Whitmire Image:Whiterabbit-aw.jpg| Richard Coombs Kiran Shah Image:Theredrabbit.jpg| Elmo The Cheshire Cat Image:Cheshireteeth.jpg| Dr. Teeth Image:Whoopiegoldberg-cheshire.jpg| Woopie Goldberg Image:Cheshirecookie.jpg| Cookie Monster The Mad Hatter Image:TMSBrooke.jpeg| Gonzo Image:Madhatter.jpg| Big Mick Tony Haygarth Image:Babygonzo-madhatter.jpg| Baby Gonzo Image:Martinshorthatter.jpg| Martin Short Image:Groverasmadhatter.jpg| Grover The March Hare In ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, the March Hairhosts Alice, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse at a Mad Tea-Party. He also later appears during the Mad Hatter's testimony at Alice's trial. In Through the Looking-Glass, he has a cameo appearance as "Haigha," one of the white King's messengers at the fight between the Lion and the Unicorn. *''The Muppet Show'': A Muppet version of the March Hare appeared in episode 506 of The Muppet Show. The puppet was designed to resemble the original illustrations by John Tenniel. The March Hare appears several times throughout the episode, in the background or chorus, and is featured more prominently in the Mad Tea-Party scene at the end of the show. *''Dreamchild'': The March Hare appeared in Alice Hargreaves' nightmares in Dreamchild. A more feral version of the character, with enraged eyes and blood-stained teeth, the Hare sits with the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse. The group re-enact their literary scenes while simultaneously tormenting the elderly Alice. Despite his grotesque appearance, the March Hare is himself cowed by the Hatter, who turns upon him violently. *''Alice in Wonderland: The March Hare appeared in the Creature Shop TV movie Alice in Wonderland. The March Hare is cohorts with The Mad Hatter, and accompanies him on banjo during musical numbers. The pair form a duo reminiscent of British music hall comedy teams. Image:MarchHare.jpg| Richard Hunt Image:Marchharedream.jpg| Michael Sundin Ken Campbell Image:Babyfozzie-marchhare.jpg| Baby Fozzie Image:Marchhare-aw.jpg| Francis Wright Adrian Getley Rob Tygner The Dormouse Image:Chickenmouse.jpg| Chicken Image:Dormouse-muppetbabies.jpg| Image:Zoe-mousey.jpg| Zoe Tweedledum and Tweedledee Image:noimage.png| Statler and Waldorf Image:Robbiecoltrane-aw.jpg| Robbie Coltrane Image:Georgewendt.jpg| George Wendt Image:Tweedle-erniebert.jpg| Bert & Ernie The Caterpillar Image:Floydcaterpillar.jpg| Floyd Pepper Image:Benkingsley.jpg| Ben Kingsley Image:Counterpillar.jpg| Count von Count The Queen of Hearts Image:Piggyqueen.jpg| Miss Piggy Image:Mirandarichardson-aw.jpg| Miranda Richardson Image:Grouchofhearts.jpg| Oscar the Grouch Category:Sandbox